


Tranquility

by Sachi_Grace



Series: Starlit Love [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Animals, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Momoaharu Week 2020, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 3: Animals/GardeningMaki's garden was a place for people to relax in and to call it a sanctuary. Sometimes, Maki and Kaito forget to enjoy that for themselves.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Starlit Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731013
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Momoharu Week 2020 for hosting this event! I'm having a lot of fun writing this pairing and it's nice to stretch the muscles out. Thank you for your support as always. Your kudos bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments mean a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy this.

Japan’s heat was merciless. Kaito wiped away the sweat from his brow as he straightened his back, looking at the work that he and Maki were doing in their garden. Well, he called it theirs by default but in reality it was all his wife’s faithful care and doing. When they first bought the house, the backyard wasn’t anything to write home about. A enough room to sit on the patio and enjoy the moment of….grass and a broken fence. The fence Kaito was able to fix easily. The landscaping Maki worked on religiously. He remembered all of the books she checked out from the library, trying to make the backyard into something that she could be proud of. 

She was careful in selecting her flowers, the plants that she wanted to grow. Kaito had a bit of a green thumb so he was able to give advice to her when she needed it, but other than that he was more than happy to let her experiment. To bring the splashes of yellow, white, red, and purple to life in their home. Kaito didn’t know all of the flower’s names, but what he did know was that every one who visited their place, loved the garden most of all. It was the one place where even the rambunctious Kokichi would settle and enjoy. It was that type of sanctuary. 

It was that kind of therapy. Kaito knew that Maki had issues with the idea of trying to take care of things. She was methodical, she was firm, she was unyielding. Yet here, Maki was trying to go with the flow. Sometimes, flowers just didn’t make it through the winter. Sometimes, summer was just too harsh. Sometimes she was overzealous in the watering, and sometimes she was a little too strict with how much to give. It was a balancing act, full of pitfalls and mistakes. Kaito could recall a time where Maki couldn’t for the life of her believe she’d be good at this. She almost gave up before the garden could actually flourish.

Now...Kaito looked over at his very pregnant wife who was sitting on her heels, and looking up at the sun. This was all her hard work and he was so proud of her for getting so far. From being able to tend a garden, to believing full-heartedly that she could take care of their kid. “You’re being gross.” Maki said after a moment, not even looking at him.

“How?” Kaito asked, a teasing lit. “Is it the sweat? Am I really that soaked?”

“You’re being sentimental.” Maki chided back, a curve of her lips just barely there. It took him forever to realize that her smile didn’t come through like other’s. It was soft, like a whisper between lovers. It was easy to miss if one blinked. Kaito was certain he blinked a lot, and missed too many of them to be comfortable. “I’m fine. If it was too much for me, I’d be inside already.”

“I know MakiRoll.” Kaito assured, crawling over to her space and swinging an arm around her shoulders. For such a small woman, she had quite a posture. He barely made her move. “I still worry regardless.” He reached to her stomach and gently rubbed a few circles, grinning as the kid kicked. “See? Neither of us want anything bad to happen to you.”

“Nothing will.” Maki replied, sharp as usual, but the meaning behind the words just barely softened the blow. Kaito knew that their kid would never make the mistakes he made, trying to divine what kind of reaction Maki was trying to give. The kid would know immediately what the pride was, what the anger was, what annoyance was. Kaito was for certain that there was no way the kid would ever mistake Maki for being anything less than loving and caring. “You keep going off in your head. What’s wrong?”

“I’m just thinking about all of this.” Kaito gestured, towards the garden and then gestured to Maki. “For being the Luminary of the Stars, I got pretty lucky grabbing you.”

“Stop.” Maki puffed her cheeks slightly. If she still had her long hair, she’d be grabbing the ponytail. Kaito glanced at the short strands that were barely tickling her chin. It had been a long time since Maki had long hair. A good few years actually. Not that Kaito was thinking that she looked awful in the way that she was, no. She looked like an assassin. Kaito compared her to the Black Widow once, but he wasn’t sure if that comment was a hit or miss to this day. Maki still hadn’t told him if he said something wrong or too cheesy. “I’m the lucky one.” She sighed. “You’re slacking off in your work.”   
  


“It’s pretty hot MakiRoll.” Kaito chided. “I’m thinking of a break.”

Maki hesitated before she nodded. “To the paito then.” She said as she struggled to get up. Kaito was on his feet in an instant, reaching out and grabbing on to her to guide her to the paito’s sitting area. He pulled the chair out for her and waited until she was comfortable before going inside to grab some cold water and a couple of snacks. Even though Maki didn’t say anything about being hungry, Kaito couldn’t help but to worry over whether or not she was eating enough. 

Kaito returned with the two glasses off water and two packets of crackers. Maki was leaning against the chair, resting her head on the back of it. She was rubbing on her stomach idly, her fingers rubbing circles and tracing lines. He could see their kid move every so often, trying to follow whatever their mother was doing. He wondered if Maki was trying to provoke them to move a lot so that when she took a nap she wouldn’t be bothered so much, or if she thought they needed a nap and was trying to entice the child into a restful sleep. Whichever was happening, Kaito decided to keep his voice low. It was best to get in the habit now, than to regret it much later. 

“How are you really?” Kaito asked as he sat down, leaning forward on the table. “I didn’t mind working on the garden by myself. The heat’s not all that bad for me.”

Maki made a soft noise, “I’m fine.” She said simply. “A little overheated, but I’m not going to pass out on you.”

Which was precisely his worry, but he knew to clamp his mouth shut. Being with Maki for as long as he had, he learned a little. “Bet their real excitement to see what sort of work their mother is good at.” Kaito mused as he looked back over at the garden. “They’ll have a lot of fun here.”

“So long as we keep them from the flowers.” Maki shook her head. “Some of them are poisonous and I don’t want them to be accidently eaten.”

“Poisonous mostly to animals,” Kaito said slowly. “Right?” 

“As far as I’m aware, but a baby is as small as an animal.” Maki explained. 

Kaito made a soft hum, “So we don’t let them play here without one of us, and we keep them away from the flowers.” He nodded after a moment. “Just like we don’t lock up the knife drawer.”

“I still can’t believe you think a baby can climb up to the counter, open a drawer, and fall randomly into that drawer.” Maki deadpanned. “They wouldn’t be able to start doing that until they’re about three. Even then, I can’t see it happening.”

“Best to be prepared though.”

“Being prepared is to keep an eye out on them. Not replace metal with plastic and render all cooking ware unusable.” Maki reminded him. “Sometimes I think you’re more nervous about this than I am. I’m the one that’s going through all of this.”

Kaito flinched a little, but he knew that Maki meant well. “I think you’re nervous in a different way.” He nodded over towards where their vegetable garden was located. It had been made on a whim of a late night conversation and a determination of wanting to grow something from seeds rather than starters. Carrots, cucumbers, and tomatoes were the few things to grow in that garden. At the moment, Maki was trying to nurse strawberries, but that was a little more temperamental than either of them would’ve liked.

Maki merely shrugged her shoulders, but the point was made. They were both terrified of what was going to come and they were both trying to handle it in their own way. Maki looked away for a moment before she abruptly sat up. Kaito was on red-alert, wondering if the baby decided to make their appearance now. “Look!” Maki hissed, pointing over to the garden.

Kaito’s head quickly snapped in that direction, his eyes dancing around trying to see what Maki was pointing at. At first, he thought that maybe it had been a trick of the light. Then he saw it. A tiny, fluffy little bunny that emerged from the garden. It’s noise was twitching non stop as it slowly hopped it’s way through the flowers and out into the middle of the sunlight.

It made him wish that he had his phone. The little girl that Kaede and Shuichi had at home adored rabbits and she would’ve loved to see that their garden had one. Instead, he was going to have to see if he could remember how that rabbit looked and try to describe it for her so that she could draw it. 

Kaito watched the rabbit sniff at the flowers before jumping away from them and going on it’s merry way to wherever. He wondered if the rabbit had a home somewhere in the garden that he needed to keep an eye out for, or if this was just a one time visit. The rabbit didn’t hesitate before disappearing through the bushes.

“Kanna would’ve chased that.” Maki and Kaito said together at the same time before looking at each other. Maki with the hidden smile and mirth dancing in her eyes and Kaito grinning the same toothy smile that he knew she adored. For just a moment, the rabbit brought back the peace that they were missing in their sanctuary and their worries had been chased off with laughter and joy. 

After there was a reason why their friends loved this place to begin with. 


End file.
